Imperio
by shadowcaster01
Summary: Oneshot and Drabble collection for stories with dark or dismal themes starring a variety of characters.
1. Chapter 1

In just one moment my life shattered. Some invisible force yanked me back and held me still, and now I'm trapped in my own body with no way to escape the strange voice's whispers in my mind.

_Pick up the gun._

I saw my coworkers out of the corner of my eye, cowering by the wall. I couldn't -

_Now..._

My body moved on its own and my fingers curled around the trigger. Oh god, please, no -

_Kill them all._

My arms took aim and their eyes widened. I could only guess what I looked like. Please don't -

Five loud cracks sounded and I fell to my knees, trembling.

* * *

_For the Ring of Fire Challenge Game on HPFC: must be close to 100 words, prompt - imperio_

_Word count: 112_


	2. Chapter 2

The dismal weather outside certainly matched her mood today. Minerva was all too aware of the soft patter against her window and the susurrus of rain falling over the grounds outside. She sighed, shrinking a few more items in her office to be taken up to the headmaster's area later. Her books, followed by various knick-knacks, photo frames and her bookshelves, all went into a small wooden box perched quite innocently on her desk.

Albus had died near the end of term and Minerva was to take his place. Although she knew that this sort of thing could happen and probably would have eventually, she wasn't ready to accept it yet. He had been a constant throughout most of her life, first as a mentor and then a dear friend. Albus was a highly respected wizard who devoted most of his time to making the world a better place. When faced with the terms of his passing, Minerva just didn't feel right to use his office or claim his position. It felt wrong, like she was betraying him somehow.

Minerva's chairs were the next to go, and she hesitated briefly before levitating them in with everything else so far. A sudden rumble drew her attention to the burgundy curtains that would remain for the next head of house. It was a pity, really, since she was quite fond of the color.

Minerva had spent most of her life in this castle, fully content in the knowledge that Albus would be there when the school needed it. He'd always been willing to listen to her when she'd wanted advice when starting out her career, and she couldn't help wishing that Albus was still around – if only to ask him how he'd been able to manage it all.

She picked up the box and glanced around the bare remains of what used to be her office before closing the door. There were so many memories in here, ones that she'd never let go of even in the face of her imminent promotion. It was a sobering thought, to climb to the next tier on account of her friend's death. For all of his good deeds, Albus was certainly a tough act to follow; he always saw the best in others, even those who had wronged him. As she made her way down the corridor, Minerva only hoped she could prove him right about herself.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Ring of Fire Challenge Game using the prompt: McGonagall's Office_

_The Genre Challenge - Hard level - rain/hurt/comfort_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, here's another drabble._

….

* * *

Glenda folded the _Prophet_ and placed it on the table next to her, sparing yet another glance out her front window to the charred remains of the house directly across from hers. It was a shame, really. The Stewarts were such a nice family; they'd been over numerous times over the years. And to think, all of it had ended so abruptly from a few stray spells the kids had somehow heard about. She shook her head. Kids these days; give them a wand and they run off wreaking havoc with no idea of the consequences. She just hoped that after meeting with the aurors, those kids managed to learn it now.

…..

* * *

_Written for: Ring of Fire/King's Cup Game Challenge, Ace of Spades; prompt: Incendio_

_The Prompt Filled Challenge, #__ 115 Accident_

_Words: 112_


	4. Chapter 4

The vines wrapped around him, swirling, twisting, grabbing, and he was drowning. Ron couldn't help struggling against the plant despite Hermione's warnings; it was hard not to, especially since it was something that wanted to kill him. He was not brave by any means, at least not like Harry. He'd already defeated You Know Who, and Ron was still afraid of spiders. Fred and George still badger him about it whenever they get the chance.

He'd never imagined, never in his wildest dreams, that he'd end up down here, being slowly crushed by Devil's Snare. Truly, curiosity _could_ kill if you weren't careful enough. Ron just wished that he'd learned this lesson some other way, with less death involved. He was only eleven, for Merlin's sake! There was no way in hell that he'd want to die down here, so far away from all the normal things he'd definitely taken for granted.

"Ron!" Hermione called out from below him.

He sighed and tried to relax, but it was difficult. Every instinct practically screamed for him to fight, and it took him a little longer before the tension in his arms loosened. In turn, the vines slid around him and Ron fell.

He'd never been so glad to see the stone floor before.

* * *

_For:_

_Story Beginnings Challenge - 9/28 #3_

_Snakes and Ladders Challenge - Ron Weasley_

_The Great Maze Challenge - Entry_


End file.
